Mirror of The Sky
by TrapOne - 111
Summary: Felix tidak tahu Jika kesialanya saat itu adalah bagian dari takdirnya, Akankah Felix bisa menghadapi takdir-nya kelak? - ChangLix - ChanWoo - MinSung[KnowHan] - HwangSeungIn - BxB - OOC.


**Mirror of The Sky**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast** : **Seo Chang-bin** , **Lee Felix** dan Cast lain.

.

.

 **Rate** : **T** (Akan berubah sesuai kebutuhan fiksi)

.

.

 **Warning** :

• **Boys Love**

• **AU OOC**

• **GS** (u/ beberapa Cast)

• **Plot Berubah-ubah** (sesuai kebutuhan fiksi)

• **Typo terselip** (karena belum teredit)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

.

.

"Khaah.. " Begitulah helaan berat dari anak lelaki pucat ber-surai kuning bak emas dalam perjalananya menuju rumah.

Dia lelah? Ya dia sangat lelah, karena untuk kesekian kalinya Ia harus pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan berlumuran tepung.

'Andaikan aku punya kekuatan sihir..! Aku akan merubah anak-anak menyebalkan itu menjadi kodok!! ' Begitulah gemuruh hati Felix dengan kaleng bekas ter-ambung setelah Ia menendangnya.

Mungkin hutan adalah tempat menyeramkan, karena pepohonan besar serta keadaan yang gelap membuat hutan selalu di anggap menakutkan. Belum lagi hewan-hewan buas yang mungkin ada di dasana, namun tidak untuk Lee Felix, Ia bahkan sudah satu jam lebih di dalam hutan sambil duduk atau bersandar pada salah satu pohon besar sambil menikmati langit malam. Dan tanpa Ia sadari jam analognya sudah menunjukan pukul 8.30pm. Felix tidak sama sekali merasa bosan, karena ini adalah tempat kegemarannya bersama (Han) Jisung sahabat karibnya.

"Semoga nenekmu cepat sembuh ,Aku sekarang merindukan mulut bawelmu" Do'a Felix bersama sekilas senyum di bibirnya.

 _DAPH~_

"ASTAGA?!! " Felix panik ketika lamunanya terusik oleh sosok berjubah hitam yang membuatnya bergeser bahkan nyaris terjatuh dari sandaranya.

"Diamlah!!" Ucap sosok yang membuat Felix panik dan membekap mulut Felix. Felix berusaha memberontak karena semakin panik, namun sosok berjubah dengan topeng menyeramkan itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"TUAN?!! TUAN MUDA!! "

"Sial dia semakin dekat"

 _KHET!!_

"Ekh!! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Keluh sosok itu dengan suara tertahan ketika Felix menggigit tanganya.

"AKU YANG HARUSNYA BERTANYA!! KENAPA KAU MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA DAN MEMBUATKU HAMPIR TERJATUH,BAHKAN KAU MEMBEKAPKU!!" Ucap Felix lantang.

"TUAN MUDA?!! "

"Siaaal!! Tutup matamu!! Jika tidak, jangan harap hidupmu akan tenang" Felix bergetar dengan ancaman itu, belum lagi dari gerik sosok itu, Ia terlihat mulai mengangkat sesuatu dari balik jubahnya.

 _"Apa dia membawa senjata?!! OH AYOLAH!! AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUP!! "_ Jerit Felix dalam benaknya lalu menutup matanya erat.

"Aku menyesal sering bolos dalam pembelajaran bodoh ini, dan mengapa pelajaran bodoh ini harus aku butuhkan?! " Keluh sosok di hadapan Felix setelah Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Felix. Dengan sebuah pelafalan mantra sosok itu menarik Felix dan membuat mereka mulai mengapug ke udara lalu terbang menjauh.

 _Sisi lain…_

Rombongan prajurit terlihat patuh mengekori seorang pemimpin di barisan paling depan. Mereka sangat tergesa dan terus berlari menembus kedalaman hutan.

"TUAN?!! TUAN MUDA!! " Begitulah teriakan lantang dari sang pemimpin lalu mengintruksikan prajuritnya untuk berhenti.

"AKU YANG HARUSNYA BERTANYA!! KENAPA KAU MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA DAN MEMBUATKU HAMPIR TERJATUH,BAHKAN KAU MEMBEKAPKU!!"

"Kalian dengar suara itu?!! CARI SAMPAI DAPAT?!! "

"BAIK TUAN!! " Ucap para prajurit ketika sang pemimpin memberi komando.

"TUAN MUDA?!! " Ucap sang pemimpin kembali berlari.

 _SREET~_

Baru beberapa meter sang pemimpin berlari, sosok berpakaian serba hitam juga topeng hitam menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa anak muda"

"Siapa kau? " Dengan tenang sang pemimpin menanggapi sosok yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku.. ? Ha..ah andaikan Aku tau siapa diriku"

"Jika kau tak ada urusan lain, lebih baik kau menyingkir dari jalanku? "

"Biarkan takdir berjalan sesuai rotasinya"

"Apa maksudmu? "

.

.

.

.

.

Batin Felix berdebat begitu sengit, bagaimana tidak Ia merasakan hampa di kakinya, bahkan hal yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah fakta tangan-nya kini di genggam erat oleh sosok yang mengancam nyawanya.

 _"Buka matamu Lee Felix!! Jangan jadi pengecut!! "_

 _"Jangan Felix jangan!! Kau tidak ingin mati muda kan?! "_

Namun pada akhirnya Felix membuka matanya dengan segenap keberanian yang Ia punya.

"AAAAAAAAAA…"Felix menjerit ketakutan ketika Ia melihat pemukiman warga dalam gemerlap lampu di bawahnya. Dengan rasa takut Felix memeluk erat lengan sosok yang membuatnya terbang. Terbang? Ya Felix terbang bersama sosok asing di sampingnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak?! Kau tak mau mati konyolkan?! " Gertak sosok berjubah di samping Felix.

"I-iya..A-aku masih...! Aku mohon.., Aku belum meminta maaf pada Chan hyung karena… karena aku belum bisa menjadi anak yang pemberani…" Felix mengatur nafasnya sambil melirik ke bawah dengan perasaan masih tak percaya.

"..la..lalu aku belum meminta maaf pada Woojin hyung karena belum bisa memasak masakan enak seperti yang Ia buat, dan aku belum meminta maaf pada Jisung karena aku sering mengatainya bawel" Dengan wajah menahan tangis Felix mengutarakan semua alasan yang membuatnya harus tetap hidup.

"Hah..?"Sosok di samping Felix menengok untuk melihatnya, dan benar saja mata Felix sudah berkaca dan hampir menangis.

"Aku mohon.., Aku masih ingin hidup…HUAAAA.." Felix menangis sejadi-jadinya, namun sosok di samping Felix hanya terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Pffft Hahahahaha, Bodoh!!.. hahaha" Sosok di samping Felix malah tertawa puas melihat raut wajah Felix yang lucu ketika menangis, mendengar itu Felix berangsur menghentikan tangisnya.

"Kenapa?! Apa yang lucu?! " Felix berusaha meredam suaranya yang sedikit goyang karena tangisnya, namun lagi-lagi pertanyaan tegas Felix hanya mengundang kekeh sosok di sampingnya.

"Oke..Ok, Aku diam,.." Sosok itu berusaha menahan tawanya.

" ..tapi… hahaha…lihat lah wajah mu, astaga " Lagi lagi sosok di samping Felix tak sanggup membendung tawanya.

"Oh ayolaa..h, aku sudah lelah menghadapi semua keparat di kelasku, dan sekarang aku harus bertemu Mahluk? Setan? Manusia? Ah entahlah apa kau ini, malah menertawaiku, nasibku benar benar jelek" Felix tertunduk, namun ketika Ia melihat air laut di bawahnya, Ia hanya mengeratkat pelukannya pada lengan sosok di sampingnya.

"Dan demi apapun, aku benci lauuut" Felix kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"…HUAAAH Bisakah kita segera mendarat, aku benar benar HUAAAH.. "

"Kau membuat kupingku pengang!! Jika Aku tau caranya mendarat, sudah aku lakukan semenjak tadi" Sosok itu malah berbicara santai, sedangkan Felix yang sadar akan jawaban lawan bicaranya langsung terbelalak.

"Kau bodoh atau idiot? Atau keduanya? Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan untuk terbang?!! DAN MEMBAWAKU!! MEMBAWAKU!!"

"Aku TERPAKSA!! Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak, aku butuh konsentrasi!! Mungkin saja cara ini bisa membuat kita mendarat!! "

"Benarkah? Sungguh itu akan berhasil? " Felix dengan penuh harap menatap sosok lawan bicaranya, dan ekpresi yang Felix tunujukan 180 derajad berbeda.

Seakan rembulan ingin ikut menyapa, Felix kini bisa melihat pasang mata dengan warna kelam namun sangat tajam di hadapanya. Begitupun sebaliknya, sosok di hadapan Felix kini bisa melihat wajah memerah Felix dan goresan Indah dari sang pencipta pada wajah Felix, mata bak kristal Indah berwarna coklat, bibir penuh bak cerry segar dan ada satu lagi bintik-bintik mungil di area pipi Felix yang membuat sang pemilik wajah nampak semakin manis.

"Hey! Mahluk? Setan? Manusia?!! Apa kau lupa mantranya? " Felix membuyarkan semua penilaian dan pemikiran lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak, aku hanya tersadar, kau berlumuran tepung"

"Tidak perlu di hiraukan, tapi kau amini saja, jika semisal Aku memiliki kekuatan sihir, Aku akan menyihir mereka menjadi kodok!! " Semangat Felix dan membuat lawan bicaranya kembali tersenyum.

"Bersiaplah kita akan mendarat?!" Lawan bicara Felix memberi peringatan. Felix dengan serius menanggapi lalu memeluk semakin erat lengan sosok di sampingnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan sosok asing di sampingnya.

"Siap?!! " Kembali aba-aba dari sosok di samping Felix. Sosok itupun melafalkan mantra yang Ia baca sebelum terbang, namun ada satu kata yang Ia ubah dan..

"GAWAT!! " Pekik sosok di samping Felix, dan sontak itu membuat Felix bergegas membuka matanya.

"Apa YANG?!! Felix terkejut ketika sosok di sampingnya langsung membawa dirinya ke dalam pelukanya.

 _BRUUGHH!!_

 _GRASS~ GRASS~_

Kejadian itu hanya seperkian detik, dan Felix sedikit merasa sakit di punggungnya ketika Ia tertimpa oleh sosok asing. Namun Felix beruntung ketika berguling sosok itu benar-benar melindungi dirinya dengan memeluk Felix erat, sehingga Felix tak ada cidera serius.

 _KREETAK~_

"Kau tak apa? " Pertanyaan itu beriringan dengan pecahnya topeng dari sosok aneh yang semenjak tadi bersama Felix. Namun waktu seakan berhenti ketika Felix melihat wajah dari sosok asing yg bersamanya. Dia bukan mahluk aneh, dia manusia dan bahkan Dia sangat rupawan.

"Aku tak apa..,dan.. Kau manusia? " Jawab Felix masih dalam setengah fokusnya. Sosok di atas Felix hanya menahan tawa dan berusaha bangkit dari atas Felix.

"Yeah.., mungkin dari segi fisik aku sama dengan sepertimu, tapi kita hidup di alam yang berbeda" Sosok itupun kini duduk di samping Felix. Beruntung bagi mereka, karena pendaratan gagal mereka terjadi pada sebuah bukit dengan hamparan lavender dan rerumputan lebat, dan itu sangat menolong mereka.

"Berarti kau tetap sejenis Setan? " Felix berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranya dan membangunkan dirinya ke posisi duduk.

"Bodoh!! Mana ada setan setampan aku" Sosok itu menyentil kening Felix.

"Ukh! Itu SAKIT! Aku hanya bertanya!" Jawab Felix seraya mengusap keningnya.

"Siapa namamu? " Ucap sosok di samping Felix Seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Angin malam di pertengahan ladang lavender benar-benar memberikan suasana yang berbeda, belum lagi aromanya khas dari bunga lavender sendiri , sangat menyatu dengan sinar rembulan juga Bintang yang berselimutkan awan di atas sana.

"Lee Felix!! Felix!.." Jawab Felix seraya bersila.

"..Kau?..". Lanjut Felix seraya mengarahkan tatapan pada lawan bicaranya.

"Seo Changbin…"

"..Changbin.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Halooo? Gimana?gimana? gimana? Ini ff Come back Author setelah sekian lamanya menghilang dari dunia perFf'an hehe . semoga masih di minati walaupun sekarang main cast nya berbeda sama FF-ff yang Author garap dulu.

Yeah mohon tidak di hakimi okeh? Karena ChangLix memang membuat jiwa terpendam Author kembali bangkit .

Akhir kata, semoga suka, dan see you next chapter, review-nya jangan lupa, bbai .


End file.
